


Little Black Dress

by fakefairy



Series: a snapchat born romance. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, also guess what :), finally posting this to ao3 lol, i'm writing a sequel due to popular demand :-), sasuhina - Freeform, someone asked me to on FFN and then i asked tumblr if i should so it's happening !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakefairy/pseuds/fakefairy
Summary: Hinata, neurosurgeon in training and future Chief of Neurosurgery of the Hyūga's hospital, has an important business dinner party to attend to, but was short of a dress appropriate for the event. Tragedy strikes when she finally decides on a dress!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SasuHina Snapchat AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/289548) by idontliveinatent. 



When things were done at the last minute, something bad  _always_ happened. Always. At least, it always happened to  _her._ Sometimes, luck really wasn’t on Hyūga Hinata’s side,  _especially_ on days like this. 

Hinata was typically mindful of her time and did everything exactly when she needed to, but it seemed that everyone was capable of being forgetful. All week, she had every intention to go out shopping for a new dress for the sake of the dinner party her family had been invited to, a  _high class_ dinner party, that is. Being a Hyūga…she supposed that it wasn’t something that could really be helped. A prestigious and wealthy family of old money, even in these times, especially with her father being the Chief of Neurosurgery of her family's large and famed hospital, having to attend such events were really commonplace for them.

Earlier that week, the young woman had walked into her closet and peered at all the  _fancy_ dresses that she owned — which was quite a few, really — and had only quirked her lips at the sight; none of them were _quite_ right. Everything she owned was lovely, and she had friends and family to thank for that. She wasn’t one to buy “fancy” dresses as she didn’t wear them  _too_ often; Hinata didn’t exactly go out on  _fancy_ dinner dates with a  _date,_ nor did she go out to any  _nightclubs_ or anything of the sort. No, despite her lineage, Hyūga Hinata was a fairly simple and modest girl. She wasn’t overly fond of dressing up for the sake of it or lavishly spending on pretty little dresses,  _but,_ for once, it seemed that she would have to.

All day, poor Hinata had been out shopping for the dinner party that she and her family would be attending only later that evening, and she still hadn’t found a dress that was to her liking. She tried plenty on to no avail, having told herself,  _"You’ll never know if you_ really  _like it or not until you’ve tried it on!”_

Hinata still didn’t like any of them.

They were either  _too_ plain, or  _too_ flashy, or  _too_ short, or  _too_ long. There wasn’t a good balance between anything, and again she was reminded of why she disliked shopping for  _fancy_ dresses. It was tedious and she never liked any of them. Pretty dresses were better left being gifted to her, and it was a pity the ones she had didn’t really…fit the occasion. Perhaps it would have been better to call someone out to go with her, but she really didn’t want to burden anyone, and Hanabi was already busy getting ready herself.

She was so doomed.

With a quiet sigh, the Hyūga had left yet another store and took to wandering around the mall, glancing at the windows as she walked by all the stores. 

 _"I’ll find something I like, eventually…"_ she thought optimistically, trying to instill at least a bit of hope within herself. Though as she glanced down at the phone in her hand, she noted that she was gradually running out of time. She’d not only have to make the purchase, but go home, get changed, clean up her appearance, all of which was now running on a tight schedule.

Hinata managed to perk up, at least by a bit, when another dress shop caught her eye. The dresses on display in the window were lovely and close to her personal tastes, so perhaps everything else in the store would be just as promising. Lips tugged into a hopeful smile, and she quickly made her way inside, immediately going from rack to rack, picking out a few dresses here and there. She had a few cream colored dresses, a few lavender ones, and two black ones. Black dresses easily fit  _any_ occasion, and looked good with anything.

And all girls  _did_ have their little black dress…and Hinata had yet to add hers to her wardrobe.

She tried one dress after another, leaving the black dresses for last. One went on and came off just as quickly. It clung too tightly to her thighs and she could hardly move. If she sat, it would ride up too high due to its flimsy and thin fabric, and the fact that it was already a little on the shorter side (even for _her,_ considering how short she was), and tugging the dress down every time she stood would be tiring. No, she definitely wasn’t buying that one. Hinata eyed the last dress with a little skepticism, but sighed as she reached for it anyways.

The sleeves, the back area, a small section of the area below the breasts, and the upper chest area of the dress were all floral lace — a little exposed, but she could wear a coat of some type over it, if she  _really_ wanted to. Up and down, the area below the breasts was only an inch of lace, and after that, it was all, well, regular fabric. After she had eyed the dress for a minute or so, she sighed yet again and hurriedly slipped into it, though she struggled to zip it up for a moment. It was  _just_ a little short, but over all, it wasn’t bad. Hinata actually kind of liked it. It was simple, but it was still pretty.

A little smile spread across the young woman’s lips as she turned and peered at the reflections in the mirrors. Delivering a small nod of confidence, she said to herself, “All right! I’ll buy this one!”

Her arms reached up to begin unzipping the dress, and she had no problem in doing so…until she reached that one section of her back where it became difficult to reach in any position. It didn’t help that the zipper seemed like it had become  _stuck,_ too. She had difficulty in getting the dress on, but it was worse now trying to get it back  _off._

_"Oh no…oh no.. What am I going to do? It— It won’t come off!"_

Hinata was looking left and right as she tried to come to a decision. She was short on time and she absolutely needed to get out of the store. Biting down on her lip, she began to think that  _maybe,_ just  _maybe,_ one of her friends would be free and willing to come assist her in this little…crisis.

Frantically, Hinata reached for her phone, unlocked it, and swiped her screen until she found her Snapchat application. She pressed on it in a flash, quickly taking a picture of herself, captioning it with,  _"Sakura-chan! The zipper is stuck! Send help :("_

While still trying to get the zipper undone herself, she clicked on Sakura’s Snapchat name in a hurry, though in her panic, her thumb kept fumbling, and not clicking on anything at all. Once she saw a star by a name, Hinata was satisfied and hit the send arrow and took a deep breath, patiently waiting for a response. The seconds that ticked by seemed like minutes, and her lips pressed together as her eyelids fell shut, a pained expression falling across the poor heiress’s face. Checking her phone a minute or two later, she was happy to see that she had received a new Snap, except…that…it really wasn’t from the person she’d been expecting it from.

Curiously, she raised an eyebrow. It was from  _Sasuke,_ of all people, and he seemed to be sending her a Snap out of the blue. They hadn’t Snapped in a while — really, they hadn’t  _spoken_ in a while — so this was  _really_ sudden. Giving a little shrug, she pressed down on Sasuke’s new Snap, her mouth slowly falling open as she viewed it. She wasn’t so shocked by the picture, as it was only him resting in bed with a hand raised in a thumbs up gesture. She was more shocked by the  _caption._

_"Wrong person. But a little black dress, huh?"_

Drawn on the picture below the caption in blue was, “ _U should buy it. I like it.”_

She couldn’t believe it. She absolutely  _could_ not believe it. Right now, she could just  _scream,_ except she wouldn’t, because she was Hyūga Hinata, and she wasn’t one to throw fits out of frustration. Instead she slumped down on the small bench and hung her head, her pale cheeks flushing bright red from embarrassment. She’d sent the snap to  _Sasuke,_ of all people. How embarrassing! She was a little glad they weren’t close. She wouldn’t have lived something like this down, otherwise. Or maybe it was worse because they weren’t close? Either way, it was a bad situation… 

Hinata had sent the Snap to the wrong person,  _Sasuke_ had been that person,  _Sasuke_ had approved of the dress, and the dress was  _still_ _stuck._

She took a picture of the plain dressing room wall, and captioned the photo with,  _"I’m sorry, Sasuke-kun! That was for Sakura-chan.."_

Although she was a little nervous — or was she scared? — to reply back, she sent it anyways, inhaling and exhaling heavily. What a day. 

Hinata glanced at her phone, almost hopefully, but she never got a reply back afterward — not that she was really  _expecting_  anything back, or anything… He was probably laughing at her now, wasn’t he? More than likely.. Pressing a palm to her forehead, she squeezed her eyes shut and wondered how she could have possibly made a blunder like that. She would  _really_ be avoiding Sasuke now, until she was sure that he had forgotten about the little incident. It wasn’t  _that_ big of a deal, right? He’d forget about it by the morning, she was sure. Right? Right.

Eventually, Hinata simply called an employee for help and was able to get the dress off and purchased. Throughout the rest of the late afternoon, all through getting ready and then heading to the dinner party with her family, she, for one, couldn’t get the incident off her mind. She was still a little embarrassed. She was probably overthinking it. Definitely overthinking it. But…

Sasuke had approved of the dress, and she didn’t really know what to make of that. Was it a bad thing, or was it a  _good_ thing? She didn’t know, and she  _thought_ that she didn’t care. It didn’t mean anything. He was being kind, probably, or maybe he didn’t know how else to reply to her Snap. He  _could have_ ignored it, but he didn’t..

Shaking her head, she mentally chastised herself. There she went again, overcomplicating things!

_"It wasn’t a big deal… Not a big deal… It..it didn’t mean a thing! Not..a thing.."_

But…he liked it! He liked her  **little black dress.**


	2. sequel for "little black dress" is out now!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after two years....

hey! not a chapter! just an update! because this is a one shot short story!

but anyway, after  _two years,_ i've written a sequel to this short story in sasuke's point of view, due to popular demand, and it is entitled "stop and stare." i have made this work and my new work as a part of a series, so it should be at the top and you can navigate to the next story from here!

i will also be starting a chaptered fic based on both of these works, and it will be titled "royal rumble," so please look out for it in the future!

i hope you enjoy this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again based on an artwork by idontliveinatent/renoa on tumblr! Link to the post provided in the related works!
> 
> Lmaooo this is a really old fic and the writing might be shoddy, but!!! This is getting a sequel in Sasuke's POV due to popular demand!!
> 
> Also I've been thinking lately if I should make a chaptered fic based on this modern AU setting. Let me know if I should! If there are enough people who want me to, I'll think about it ;)


End file.
